<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger Coming Down the Road by KidDynamite090</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918724">The Stranger Coming Down the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090'>KidDynamite090</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston &amp; Lincoln Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrie has a chance encounter with an eerily familiar man and desperately wants to find out just how she knows him. This leads to her spending the night with him and getting closer than she ever expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diogenes Pendergast/Corrie Swanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stranger Coming Down the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this general concept and about half-way had another idea for where this would go. Rather than cram all my ideas into one fic I just decided to write two. That'll be up eventually.</p><p>EDIT: It's up. Here's the other version of this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444957</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrie sat across the backseat of her Gremlin finishing up the last few pages of her book. She was parked off the road a few miles from Medicine Creek with only the seemingly endless sea of corn crop and power lines for company. When she finished reading the final words on the last page she placed the book on the floor and looked out the window onto the road. Another story down. </p><p>It had been a few weeks since that Special Agent rolled into town. And it seemed as mysteriously he arrived, he departed. And he solved that series of murders. With Corrie’s help.Things were slowly getting back to normal and the autumn was slowly starting to creep closer. Soon the days would turn to long nights as dark as that FBI man’s suits. And Corrie would be there for those nights and many more. </p><p>Corrie yawned and got out of her car to stretch her legs. She had been away from town for a few hours to read and had no desire to head back yet. Still, her car was low on gas and she didn’t want to burn through all the money she made with Pendergast by filling up for time wasting joyrides. No going home, no riding down the highway until it was time to go home, not much of anything. Corrie kicked up a small cloud of dust before going to sit on the hood of her car just to stare out onto the horizon.</p><p>Lost in thought, her mind was brought back to the present by the sound of a car off in the distance. It was coming from the opposite direction of town, which was pretty unusual. Despite being the main highway into town, it was an offshoot of a larger roadway that actually went to places that weren’t shitty little towns in the middle of corn fields and existential depression. Corrie turned her head so she could see the car coming. </p><p>Corrie stayed sitting on the hood as she watched the car get closer and eventually pull off the road behind her own car. She scowled, not liking the look of things.</p><p>She kept her gaze on the car and watched as a man got out of the driver’s seat. Two things jumped right out to her even from a distance: his head of neat red hair and his eyes. One was greenish, one was dull blue. The eyes sent a chill down Corrie’s spine.</p><p>“Excuse me,” The man said as he walked closer, “I’m sorry to disturb you. But I was wondering if you could help me. I’m afraid I’ve gotten myself lost.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Corrie asked. </p><p>“A small town,” the man nervously looked around as if attempting to see the town, “Medicine Creek.”</p><p>“It’s your lucky day pal!” Corrie chirped in sarcasm, “Shit Creek is just a few miles that way.”</p><p>Corrie pointed down the road. The man looked in the direction Corrie pointed and then smiled at her.</p><p>“Thank you so much. Is it safe to assume you’re local?”</p><p>Corrie squinted in suspicion, “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“I have business in Medicine Creek but am looking for a nearby hotel. It’s called The Stirling Hotel. I believe it’s in a town nearby, but I incorrectly wrote the town’s name and haven’t had any luck finding it.”</p><p>“Yea, I think that sounds familiar,” Corrie said, “I think that’s in Plainville, a slightly less shitty town past here.”</p><p>The man surprised Corrie by letting out a laugh.</p><p>He looked around once more, as if to examine his surroundings and said, “I must admit this area isn’t exactly a place I’d choose to be.”</p><p>“I don’t see a gun to your head. Do yourself a favor: run. Run and never come back. Go back to where you came from, which is presumably civilization,” Corrie said as she slid off the side of the car hood and onto the ground. </p><p>Another laugh from the man. “Well thank you either way, Miss. But could I trouble you for one more favor?”</p><p>“What?” Corrie asked, suspicious again. </p><p>“As you can guess, I’m dreadful with directions and fairly low on fuel on top of that.</p><p>Could you guide me to The Stirling Hotel? I’ll pay for your gas for the trouble.”</p><p>As if to prove himself the man pulled out his wallet and took out some money. Corrie thought for a moment before shrugging. Escorting some random stranger away from Medicine Creek beats doing anything in Medicine Creek. </p><p>“Alright, fine,” Corrie said, “But I want the cash up front. And I’ll need to stop once we hit a station outside town. And I’m not driving under 50 so keep up.”</p><p>“Of course!” the man exclaimed with a warm smile. </p><p>He handed Corrie some crisp bills and put his wallet away. Corrie gave the man some simple directions before getting back into her car. Turning the key, the car turned over easily and she turned back into the road followed by the man. When they got into town she could see some of the towns people checking out her leading the strange car. Some people were surprised, some people seemed to be side eyeing her. Corrie sneered until she got out of town proper. Stupid people. </p><p>Once out of Medicine Creek Corrie led the man to the nearest gas station to fill up. After paying she even had some money left over. </p><p>“It’ll be maybe an hour, hour and a half until we get to the hotel,” Corrie said as she put the pump handle back.</p><p>“I am ready whenever you are, Miss…”</p><p>“Corrie. Corrie Swanson.”</p><p>“Miss Swanson.”</p><p>Corrie examined the man’s features for the first time. There was something, but she couldn’t connect the dots in her head. And that accent...</p><p>“Have we met?” she asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t believe so. This is my first time being in Kansas.”</p><p>“You just sound… you look familiar.”</p><p>The man chuckled. “Some people say I have one of those faces.”</p><p>Corrie shook her head and went to get into her car. “I must be losing it.”</p><p>As before, the man followed Corrie out onto the road and continued to follow her. She wasn’t kidding about her speed, they blew down the lonely roads that were soon lit only by each car’s headlights. Owing to their speed, they made good time. As promised Corrie led the man to The Stirling Hotel in Plainville. The hotel itself was at the edge of town. </p><p>Pulling into the parking lot, Corrie was surprised at what she saw. She assumed it was just a shitty roadside motel where everyone bunked with bed bugs. But the actual hotel looked nice. Not super nice, but nice. It looked like the kind of place where room service actually laundered the sheets. She and the man pulled into two spots near the entrance to the lobby. Corrie looked at the time before getting out of the car. It was 9:45 at night. </p><p>“Well, here we are,” she said as she slammed her door. </p><p>The man walked over with a suitcase in hand and said, “Thank you, Miss Swanson. I’d probably be driving for hours in the wrong direction if not for you.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>The man thanked her again before going inside the hotel lobby. Left by herself, Corrie stretched her legs a bit before getting back in her car for the long ride home. She put her key in the ignition, turned it and was greeted with the sound of the car screeching.</p><p>“Not fucking now…”</p><p>She took the key out and tried to turn the Gremlin on again but was still out of luck. Another try and one more after that all resulted in the same outcome. She put her head down on the steering wheel and signed deeply. She was stuck. She closed her eyes for a moment but was jarred by a knocking at her window. She turned and saw who but the man, luggage still by his side. She stepped out of the car.</p><p>“It sounds like you’re having some car trouble,” he said.</p><p>“Car’s fucked,” was all Corrie said.</p><p>She leaned against her car and began to think of what few options she had. It would take hours to walk home and there’s no way she could call her mother to come get her. The only money she had was the change from getting gas so a room for the night was out. Except, as if reading her mind, the man asked, “I’d hate for you to be stranded here because you did me a favor. Would you allow me to rent you a room for the night? I can drive you back to Medicine Creek in the morning.”<br/>
Corrie seemed to mull over the offer. One the one hand, this was weird. On the other, she had no other real options. She relented and followed the man inside the lobby. </p><p>The hotel was about as nice as she expected. It was clean, with tasteful furniture and the man at the front desk didn’t appear to be on drugs. The man made quick work of booking another room and handing Corrie the key. </p><p>“We’re both on the third floor. You’re in 320 and I’m in 304,” he said, leading the way to the elevator. </p><p>“Hey, I never asked, but what’s your name anyway?”</p><p>The man smiled as they got into the elevator and he hit the button for the third floor. “Diogenes.”</p><p>“Diogenes,” Corrie repeated, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I believe the phrase is <em>don't mention it.</em>"</p><p>When the two got to their floor the parted ways to go to their respective rooms. The man bid Corrie goodnight before disappearing down the hall. Making her way to her own room, Corrie began to think. There was something just so familiar about that guy. And what kind of name is Diogenes?</p><p>Once in her room, Corrie decided to head straight to bed. She stripped off all her clothes and got comfortable in the sheets. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Even alone and trying to finally get some rest, she kept thinking about Diogenes. There was something about him that she couldn’t figure out. She knew him- she knew that she knew him- from somewhere.</p><p>Those creepy eyes were familiar, something about the shape. And that jawline; she was going back in her mind to try and figure out where she had seen that feature before. But what really convinced her was that voice. There was something so subtle, but unique about his accent. It was like his words were naturally warm and honeyed. She dragged her memories like a trawler drags a net but caught nothing. </p><p>Corrie tried to calm her mind and yet all she had was him in her head. It was starting to drive her crazy. Tossing and turning, she knew him from somewhere and she needed to find out. Determined, she got out of bed, got dressed and went to room 304. </p><p>It was pretty late, and she knew that coming to his room this late was psycho, but damn she needed to see if she could figure this out. She knocked on his door. To her surprise, she could hear him call from the inside, “One moment!”.</p><p>She waited, indeed, just for a moment, before the door opened. What she wasn’t expecting was Diogenes dressed only in a white robe.</p><p>“Miss Swanson? Please pardon my appearance. I thought you were room service! Is something wrong?</p><p>Corrie blushed at the sight of him. He was completely covered, but seeing him not wearing proper clothes, and thinking briefly about how he’s probably naked underneath the robe, was a little flustering. </p><p>“Yes, well, no- it’s just I <em>know </em>you.”Diogenes cocked an eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>“I’m certain you’re mistaken but the hallway is no place for conversation. Please, come in.”</p><p>Diogenes turned to let Corrie in and she took the invitation. She walked into his room and leaned against a desk across from the bed. Diogenes sat down at the bed’s edge, mindful to keep his legs together.</p><p>“Now, how can I put your mind at ease?” he asked.</p><p>“You’ve never been to Medicine Creek?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not. I was previously taking care of business in Florida. I don’t suppose you’ve been to the Keys, have you, Miss Swanson?”</p><p>Corre shook her head and bit her lip. She was getting nowhere and felt like a fool interrogating some strange man. In a few hours when the sun came up she’d be trying her car again and, one way or another, going back home. </p><p>“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything. This was stupid.”<br/>
Diogenes frowned.</p><p>“I’m very sorry that I’ve caused you so much distress.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I’m just being stupid. I’m sorry I bothered you.”</p><p>Diogenes got off the bed and stepped closer to Corrie. She looked up at him. His expression was soft, although his dead eye was devoid of any emotion. </p><p>“I may not know this man,” Diogenes lowered his voice, “But it’s very flattering that I remind you of someone that has left such a deep impression.”</p><p>Corrie felt her heart skip a beat and her mind went blank. The only thing she could manage to say was, “You sound so familiar…”</p><p>Diogenes touched Corrie’s cheek. </p><p>“And how lucky this man is that he has someone like you thinking about him.”</p><p>“Someone like me?” Corrie’s words sputtered out as her cheeks went bright red.</p><p>“Look at you,” he said, taking Corrie’s hand and bringing it up between them, “I haven’t spent long in Kansas, but I’ve traveled a great deal and rarely do I find someone as stunning as you. And do you know how many young women wished they had your independence? So many would be envious.”</p><p>Corrie’s cheeks reddened even more. She tried to find the right words but she just settled </p><p>for, “Erm, uh, t-thank you. You’re… really handsome yourself.”</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Diogenes brought Corrie’s hand up to his lips and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss. The two stood in silence for a moment before Corrie spoke up.</p><p>“That felt nice,” her voice was small, “Could you do it again?”</p><p>Diogenes grinned and did as he was asked: another light kiss on her hand. </p><p>Corrie’s heart began to beat faster and she felt a wave of warmth radiate from where Diogenes kissed her. It was such a simple gesture, but Corrie had never felt anything like it. </p><p>“Can you... kiss me for real?” Corrie asked. </p><p>Diogenes closed the gap between them; he was so close the two were nearly touching. He brought his lips to Corrie’s for a short, simple kiss. When it was done Diogenes pulled himself back slowly. </p><p>“How was that?” Diogenes asked.</p><p>“Kiss me again.”</p><p>The expression on Diogenes’s face morphed from tender to sly and Corrie could have sworn she saw a flicker of something in his dead eye. He kissed her on the lips once, twice and for a third time, each kiss having more input from Corrie than the last. When they parted Diogenes was the first to speak. </p><p>“Miss Swanson- Corrie, it seems that we need to make a decision: we can continue and see where the night takes us, or you can return to your room alone.”</p><p>Corrie knew the right decision was to leave the room and never speak to this man again. She knew this whole leading a strange man to a strange place was the completely wrong thing to do. But goddamn there was something pulling her to this man and there was nothing she wanted more than him to touch her.</p><p>“I want to stay. With you. And see where this goes.”</p><p>That faint flicker in Diogenes’s dead eye seemed to come back. He grinned ear to ear and took Corrie by the waist. He kissed her neck and said lustfully in her ear, “I promise this will be a night you will never forget.”</p><p>Corrie felt a throb of excitement between her legs. The nagging thought this was a bad idea was still there, but that was pushed well to the back of her mind. Right now, front and center in her head, was just how much she wanted him. </p><p>“Now what should we do?” Corrie asked, as unsure as nervous. </p><p>Diogenes held Corrie’s waist and played with a small piece of her hair, “I am completely open to whatever your heart desires.”</p><p>“Ok, uhm, I just haven’t done much with guys.”</p><p>Diogenes stopped playing with her hair and cupped her cheek.</p><p>“Say nothing more. But knowing that, I suggest that you get more comfortable.”</p><p>Corrie nodded in agreement and Diogenes led her to the bed and beckoned her to sit. Once she did he dropped down on one knee and began to untie her shoes. He removed them and her socks, placing them neatly to the side. He then slowly ran his hands up her legs and pulled down her skirt, taking it off completely. For the first time Corrie noticed the slight chill in the air against her bare thighs.</p><p>Still on one knee, Diogenes kissed her knees and gently parted her legs a bit; just enough where he would be able to touch her. Corrie held her breath as she watched his hand creep in between her legs. Her panties were still on, but this didn’t stop Diogenes from rubbing her pussy on the outside of the fabric with his thumb. To his satisfaction he could already feel a small wet spot. </p><p>“You’re already so wet” he asked, looking up right at her.</p><p>Corrie bit her lip and simply nodded. It was such a tease. She could feel herself getting even wetter against his touch. </p><p>Diogenes lowered his head between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs and then gave a single, slow lick up the outside of Corrie’s panties. Feeling his tongue and warm breath so close but not on her skin was agonizing, especially when he began to rub her once more. She was whimpering in pleasure. </p><p>Diogenes began to speak as he stopped touching her, “How about we do a bit more?.”</p><p>“I’d like that” Corrie said, trying to sound more confident than she felt.</p><p>Diogenes stood up and then helped Corrie stand as well. He put his hands on her waist, running his hands up under her shirt and to the back of her bra. He easily undid the clasp and edged the straps down so the entire garment fell out from under Corrie’s shirt. He then spun her around so her back was against his chest. Corrie could feel his hardened cock pressed against her. </p><p>From behind, Diogenes caressed one of Corrie’s breasts and slid his other hand into her panties. His hand felt large and warm. He rubbed little circles on her clit, making sure his fingers were getting completely coated in her wetness. He teased inserting a finger by rubbing around her hole but he never gave her that pleasure. It didn’t take long before Corrie began to moan. Every feeling was new and she was getting weak in the legs.</p><p>She felt Diogenes kiss her shoulders and whisper lustily in her ear, “You feel so good.”</p><p>Corrie began to tremble as Diogenes kept on both playing with her nipple and continuing to rub her clit. Between the hands all over her most sensitive parts, his lips leaving kisses on her shoulder and his cock still pressed into her, it was all becoming too much. Her moaning was completely uninhibited and if she wasn’t leaning against Diogenes she didn’t know if she could keep standing. </p><p>Diogenes finally said, “ I think it’s a good time for you to get more familiar with me.”</p><p>Corrie turned to face Diogenes and cautiously undid the belt on his robe. Instantly the robe opened and Corrie made a conscious effort not to immediately look down. Instead she touched his chest and ran her hands over his torso. He was well-built, but not stocky or bulky. The top of his chest was covered in a fine layer of well-maintained chest hair. Corrie explored until she came to his waist, stopping in her tracks.</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” Diogenes said huskily, “You can touch. And you should look.”</p><p>With his encouragement Corrie looked at his cock and took it in her hand. He felt so big and Corrie tried to imagine what it would feel like inside of her. She gently stroked him, getting used to how he felt in her hand.</p><p>For Diogenes it was tortuous. She was so slow, so delicate with him. Corrie had no idea how badly she was teasing him. Just when he thought he was going to get a proper handjob she could stop outright or just run her fingertips down his shaft. He was quiet, but did slip and moan once or twice. </p><p>When he couldn’t take it anymore he gently took Corrie’s hand off his cock. </p><p>He swallowed hard and sounded slightly breathless, “My apologies, but if I may, I was hoping that we could move on to something a bit more indulgent for the lady.”</p><p>Corrie wasn’t exactly sure what he meant, but did like the sound of that. She let Diogenes pull her shirt up and off before she laid down on the bed and sheepishly tried to cover herself with some of the sheets. Diogenes smirked at the young lady before him and finally removed his robe entirely. Fully naked, he reminded Corrie of an ancient Greek statue. </p><p>He joined her on the bed and got on top of her. He gave her a kiss and when they broke for breath he ran his hand down her cheek. </p><p>“Are we going to do it now?” Corrie asked, a fresh flush coming over her cheeks.</p><p>“<em> Do it? </em> No, there will be none of that. Are we going to <em> make love </em>? Yes, but not yet.”</p><p>Corrie didn’t bother to question him when he pulled off what little sheets she had covering her and dropped down to between her legs. Finally, he took her panties off and immediately got to work with his tongue. He licked up her pussy and sucked at her clit sending shockwaves through Corrie’s body. She started to scream in pleasure as Diogenes sucked and licked every fold. Like with his fingers before, he would sometimes tease pushing his tongue inside but never did. Corrie squirmed and grabbed the sheets for dear life as Diogenes excellently worked his tongue. </p><p>“I can’t take it anymore!” Corrie exclaimed, “I need you to fuck me already!”</p><p>Diogenes snapped up and returned to his original position face-to-face with her. Corrie could see a few beads of sweat on his forehead and a lustful look in his hazel eye. Diogenes licked his lips and rubbed the tip of his cock against Corrie’s swollen lips. Slowly, in one long motion, he pushed himself about half-way inside. </p><p>Corrie tensed up and grabbed his shoulder blades. She whimpered as her body got used to his cock, but it wasn’t what she had imagined minutes before. </p><p>When Corrie’s started to relax her muscles Diogenes pushed the rest of his cock in.</p><p>“It feels so big,” Corrie said hoarsely. </p><p>Diogenes merely smiled devilishly. As confident as he was in his endowment, it never hurt to hear how impressive it was. </p><p>He began to thrust slowly; too slowly for his taste, but just right for someone who was doing this for the first time. The inside of her pussy squeezed against his cock as he pulled himself and pushed himself back in. It took a few thrusts, but eventually he was able to get deep enough for his hips to press into hers. </p><p>“That feels so fucking good,” Corrie moaned.</p><p>Diogenes kissed Corrie as a reply, although he could have said the same thing. </p><p>“What do you want, Corrie?” he panted. </p><p>“Aahhh,<em> fuckmeharder </em>!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Diogenes wasted not a single moment more. He slammed his hips and made sure every thrust ended with the sound of his body making contact with hers. That, and the sounds of Corrie screaming and the occasional panting from Diogenes filled the room.</p><p>For Corrie it felt like time had stopped. She could hardly imagine that a few hours before she was meeting this stranger on a dusty road and within the last hour had gone to bed with him. But she wasn’t complaining. All she was focused on was the immense pleasure centered between her legs. </p><p>Throughout their time in bed Diogenes took the initiative to change things up. When he felt that Corrie was used to his fast pace, he’s go so slow she would beg for him to go faster. After Corrie had whimpered with how deep he was inside of her, he would give her shallow thrusts. But she loved it. Every new move, each way he teased her just felt good. She never imagined she could feel so much just in a single position. </p><p>But even Diogenes couldn’t last forever. As much as it was for Corrie, some of his changes were intended to stave off his orgasm. But that wouldn’t last forever. He felt himself get closer and nuzzled into Corries’s neck. </p><p>“I’m going to cum on your stomach.”<br/>
<br/>
His bluntness took Corrie by surprise, but there was something sexy about what he just said. And when he began to pound Corrie like never before did she realize that was coming soon. She could see the muscles in his arms tense as he supported himself and he was ruddy in the face. He was no longer steady in his breathing. He gave her as much cock as he could until the moment he pulled himself out and shot his load onto Corrie’s stomach- just as he said. </p><p>The warm fluid didn’t stay in one place; it began to drip down Corrie’s side and onto the bed. When the last drop was gone Diogenes got lower, just as he was during sex. He gave Corrie a deep kiss on the lips before moving to her neck. </p><p>“You were spectacular.”</p><p>“S-so were you.”</p><p>Corrie didn’t really know what to do, but she did know the foreign feeling of cum on her stomach wasn’t pleasant. She tried to gently push Diogenes back but rather than move he said, “Allow me to clean you up.”</p><p>He got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, bringing back a wet washcloth. It was warm, and felt good against her skin. When all the fluids were gone, Diogenes haphazardly tossed the washcloth on the floor. </p><p>“I think we should get under the covers, assuming you want to stay with me.”</p><p>“I did say I wanted to see where this thing would go,” was Corrie’s snarky reply. </p><p>The two got comfortable spooning under the blankets; Diogenes behind Corrie. He held her close and gently rubbed the side of her leg. Corrie felt like she had a lot to say, and ask, but nothing at the same time. The only thing she was sure of was that she was feeling a bit sore. Rather than force conversation Corrie closed her eyes. She pulled the blanket up to cover her chest and, finally, was able to quiet her mind. The last thing she could remember was Diogenes whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>